NXT
WWE NXT is the professional wrestling developmental branch for W WE, based in Winter Park, Florida. From its inception in August 2012 to June 2013, it was a distinct but affiliated developmental territory for WWE under the name NXT Wrestling. In June 2013, the NXT Wrestling website was shut down and NXT content was moved toWWE.com. From February 2014, NXT started a series of live special events broadcast on the WWE Network, comparable to main roster pay-per-view shows. Despite its status as a developmental branch, NXT has been praised for its high quality of wrestling,12 captivating storylines, and the opportunities they afford female wrestlers as opposed to on the main roster; the latter of which has led to a change on how women's wrestling is portrayed in WWE.3 Contents hide * 1History * 2Championships and accomplishments ** 2.1Current championships ** 2.2Other accomplishment(s) * 3Roster ** 3.1Male wrestlers ** 3.2Female wrestlers ** 3.3Backstage personnel ** 3.4Referees * 4On-air personalities ** 4.1Authority figures ** 4.2Commentators ** 4.3Ring announcers * 5Television show ** 5.1Production ** 5.2International broadcasters * 6NXT TakeOver Specials ** 6.1Scheduled upcoming events * 7NXT TV Episodes away from Full Sail University * 8See also * 9References * 10External links Historyedit In August 2012, WWE ceased operating Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), its developmental promotion in Tampa, Florida, and began running all of its developmental events and operations at Full Sail University under the "NXT Wrestling" banner. WWE had been using the NXT name for a television program featuring rookies from FCW competing to become WWE main roster members, though the reality televisionaspects of the show had been dropped earlier in 2012; WWE NXT now serves as the primary television program for the promotion.4 On February 27, 2014, NXT held its first live two hour special event called NXT Arrival, which was also the first live in-ring program broadcast on the WWE Network.567 Eventually, WWE scheduled more live two-hour special events.8 In 2015, NXT promoted its first live events outside of Florida, with an event that was held in March in Columbus, Ohio.9 In late February and March 2015, several former NXT trainees previously working within WWE developmental system alleged misconduct by head trainer Bill DeMott, with Judas Devlin and Brandon Traven publicizing complaints which they claimed they had submitted to WWE management about DeMott back in March 2013 when they were still employed with WWE.1011 Meanwhile, other ex-trainees like Briley Pierce,Derrick Bateman, and independent wrestler Terra Calaway also made allegations in 2015,10111213 while previous allegations made in 2013 by Chad Baxter and Chase Donovan were also noted.14 They accused DeMott of making trainees perform dangerous drills,10 physically assaulting and bullying trainees,1011 using homophobic and racial slurs amongst other derogatory terms,1114 and condoning sexual harassment.12 WWE released statements regarding some of the claims that came to light in 2013 and 2015 saying that investigations were done and no wrongdoing was found.1014 On March 6, 2015, DeMott denied the allegations but resigned from WWE "to avoid any embarrassment or damage" to the company.12 Championships and accomplishmentsedit Current championshipsedit Other accomplishment(s)edit Rosteredit Male wrestlersedit Finn Bálor Dash and Dawson - Dash Wilder (left) and Scott Dawson(right) Female wrestlersedit Bayley Backstage personneledit Matt Bloom Refereesedit On-air personalitiesedit Authority figuresedit ; Notes # ^''' Michael Cole acted as Interim General Manager of NXT while William Regal had/recovered from neck surgery. Commentatorsedit ; Notes # '''^ Jim Ross largely only called the main event. # ^''' The pairings of Dawson and Regal and Phillips and Maddox commentate on alternate shows. Riley replaced Maddox in August 2013 after Maddox became General Manager of WWE Raw. # '''^ Tony Luftman and Tony Dawson were the same commentator. Scott Stanford serves as narrator. Ring announcersedit Television showedit Main article: WWE NXT (TV series) WWE NXT is a professional wrestling television program produced by WWE that airs on the WWE Network in the United States. The show (which premiered February 23, 2010) features wrestlers from NXT and WWE. The show currently serves as the flagship program for the eponymous WWE NXT developmental system. From 2010–2012, WWE aired a previous version of WWE NXT which consisted of pairing "Rookies" with WWE main roster members (known as "Pros"), with the pairs competing in challenges until there was one sole winner. The winners of the show were Wade Barrett (Season 1), Kaval (Season 2), Kaitlyn (Season 3) and Johnny Curtis(Season 4). After season 5, the show was replaced with a homonymous television show featuring the developmental NXT roster. Productionedit NXT was taped in large venues before the WWE Smackdown tapings and used the universal WWE HD set from 2010–2012. When WWE revamped the show, they moved the tapings to Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida, with the venue known as Full Sail Live. WWE started taping NXT in Florida on May 17, 2012.109 Tickets are available free for Full Sail students; general admission for non-students is $10.110 NXT aired on Syfy from 2010-2011. In 2011, when SmackDown moved to Syfy, NXT''moved to WWE.COM, and after Season 5, ''NXT stopped broadcasting in the US until September 2012 when WWE reached a deal with Hulu Plus, on which new episodes of NXT began airing September 26, 2012.111 NXT began airing on the WWE Network on February 27, 2014 with a live event called NXT Arrival. And now features taped broadcasts on Wednesday nights on 8:00 PM. International broadcastersedit NXT is also televised on a number of channels in many different countries. NXT TakeOver Specialsedit See also: NXT TakeOver (series) and List of WWE Network events Scheduled upcoming eventsedit NXT TV Episodes away from Full Sail Universityedit To date, only four TV episodes have been recorded away from Full Sail University, Winter Park, Florida. Category:Contains information from Wikipedia